Boys Never Change
by Charchisto
Summary: Another one shot, this time reflecting on boys and how even as vampires, they never really change. A sort of Vlad? Erin but not in depth. it shows the relation ship between Erin and Ryan better.


Boys never change

_Hello, seeing as I have finished my Twilight/ Young Dracula crossover Cosmic Love I decided i'm going to write another one shot!_

_As the previous was based on girls this one is one boys!_

_I don't own YD or the games mentioned in this fic!_

"Erin, Erin! Look what I have!" Erin saw Ryan bounding into the throne room as she did her homework.

Erin sighed. "What is it, Ryan?"

"I've finally got_ Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2_!" Ryan said excitedly.

"Uh great," Erin complained. "Ryan that game came out ages ago!"

"Well, I was a little busy turning into a vampire wasn't I?" Ryan shook his head at his sister's stupidity.

"Ryan, you shouldn't be playing games, if the Count catches you..." Erin was cut off by her boyfriend entering the room.

"What is that about games?" Vlad asked. "Hi Ryan,"

"Vlad," Ryan greeted Vlad.

"Ryan has got a PS3 game when there are no PS3s in the school." Erin told Vlad and Vlad looked at Ryan to look at the game.

"You play PlayStation games?" Vlad said enthusiastically.

Ryan nodded. "I didn't realise you did."

Vlad smiled. "I don't, not anymore, I used to back in Stokely, Robin and I would play _Star Wars Battlefront I_ and _II_."

"No way!" Ryan gasped. "I used to play them too."

"Oh my, gosh," Erin muttered. "They are going to be talking forever now!"

Vlad and Ryan both laughed at the fact they actually had something in common.

"Hey, how do you plan on playing that game?" Vlad asked.

Ryan grinned. "PlayStations are the key to teenage hood, you can't leave them behind. Erin and I brought a PS3 with us."

"I didn't know we brought one." Erin said furiously. "Where did you hide it?"

Ryan sniggered. "In the spare tyre compartment."

Erin was tempted to curse, she hadn't thought to check the spare tyre compartment when she and Ryan made a runner to find the Draculas – Erin had been organised and checked they had everything, everything but a spare tyre.

"You sly little..." Erin shook her head. "That really shows where your priorities lay Ryan."

Vlad laughed patting Ryan on the back. "Erin, no need to get angry about it now."

Erin shrugged. "Fine,"

"So, you want to try out the game Vlad?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, although I'm guessing it's not like battlefront." Vlad decided.

"Nope, in the first one you start out on the dark side so you have all sorts of cool powers like pushing people around and force lightning and..." Ryan was cut off my Erin.

"That sounds like pretty much all the powers Vlad has ironically," Erin added.

Vlad shrugged modestly. "I guess powers like that come hand in hand with having an evil side."

Ryan shook his head at his sister. "Erin doesn't like Star Wars."

"It's too violent," Erin protested. "And it's all Sci-fi like and I'm not a big sci-fi fan."

"Erin, you have the Chosen One as your boyfriend and I, your brother am also a vampire. You live with vampires Erin and you say Star wars is too violent!" Ryan complained.

"Woo, you two," Vlad broke them up. "Let's not argue,"

Erin glared at her brother, she loved him a lot and had been shoved away by him before, but they did argue despite appears.

"Right," Ryan agreed. "Hey Vlad, do you want to have a go once I've had a try and watch?"

Vlad's face lit up. "Sure, that would be cool."

"We better set up a TV then." Ryan said.

Vlad frowned and then smiled. "We'll set one up in my room. Dad won't go in there unless I let him."

"Great!" Ryan replied.

Erin shook her head as the boys headed out, there were just some things that she would never understand about them and whether they were human or vampire.

_I have to admit I'm a massive gamer myself and I'm a girl!_

_Anyway, I wanted to find a way for Erin to get irritated like Vlad did in my other one shot while seeing Vlad get along with Ryan for once and see another side to Ryan and Erin's sibling relationship._

_Thank you for reading!_

_C_

_xx_


End file.
